La tragédie des Fondateurs
by AsukaTirento
Summary: C'était un des plus grands mystères qui entouraient les Fondateurs : pourquoi Salazar Serpentard avait-il quitté Poudlard après une dispute avec Godric Gryffondor et pourquoi personne ne l'avait empêché de s'en aller. Qui croirait la terrible et tragique vérité derrière ce mystère ?


**Me voilà de retour dans l'univers merveilleux des Fondateurs de Poudlard ! La dernière fois, j'avais expérimenté du drame, eh bien maintenant... passons au tragique ! Sinon, j'ai pensé à cet One-Shot par le biais de la tragédie de la famille Dumbledore, avec la mort d'Ariana qui causa l'éloignement d'Albus et d'Aberforth. Je trouvais que ça faisait ton sur ton. Même si ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **Disclaimer : Ha, ha, évidemment que non, je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **La tragédie des Fondateurs**

Ce n'était pas censé se produire.

C'était un jour comme les autres pourtant. Rien ne prédestinait la venue de cette tragédie.

Alors que la journée s'était paisiblement écroulé, les fondateurs de Poudlard se retrouvaient tous les quatre seuls dans la Grande Salle, parlant de divers sujets en mangeant comme ils le faisaient à l'accoutumance.

Comme d'habitude, Godric et Salazar se disputaient concernant les Moldus, avec Salazar qui les critiquait ouvertement tandis que Godric lui reprochait son comportement.

Comme d'habitude, Rowena et Helga ne se mêlaient que très peu à leurs disputes, sachant qu'ils se feraient la tête quelques temps avant de se reparler en bon terme, et de recommencer à se battre.

Comme toujours depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les quatre rencontrés, des années de cela.

« Vous êtes sans cœur, Salazar !

— Et vous, vous êtes un sot, Godric. Vos chers moldus, à la moindre occasion, vous poignarderont dans le dos sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Et votre magie ne pourra rien pour vous sauver.

— Avez-vous conscience que vous incluez, en parlant des Moldus, ma très chère Suzanne ?

— Pff, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, de votre moldue de femme ! Dans le pire des cas, elle est une sotte comme vous et donc juste incapable de mauvais actes. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous assure que son amour pour vous est sincère ?

— Je vous conseille de surveiller votre langage, Salazar. Continuez de critiquer ma chère et je vous le ferai regretter.

— Oh, j'en tremble de peur. Pour votre gouverne, je vous informe que je suis prêt à n'importe quel duel contre vous et votre ridicule baguette magique en bois. Non seulement ma magie à mains nues est bien plus forte, mais de plus, j'ai récemment créé un nouveau sort, destiné à tuer sur le coup. Je pourrais en faire l'expérience avec vous. Au moins je n'aurai plus à vous supporter.

— CELA SUFFIT ! »

Godric se leva brusquement, frappant fortement sur la table de sa main droite en foudroya son camarade perfide.

« Salazar, j'en ai assez de vous inepties ! s'écria Godric.

— Dans ce cas, allez-vous-en. Personne ne vous retient, rétorqua froidement Salazar. Allez voir vos Moldus.

— Salazar, arrêtez. »

Mais Salazar ne prit pas garde de l'avertissement de Rowena et offrit à Godric un sourire mauvais.

« Regardez-vous, trop lâche pour affronter la vérité en face. Vous préférez la fuir.

— Salazar ! appela plus fortement Rowena. Cessez d'agir ainsi, mon cher.

— Ne vous en faites pas Rowena, intervenu Godric, sans quitter son ami des yeux. Je ne céderai pas à ses provocations futiles. Mais je me permets de prendre congé de vous, mesdames. La simple vue d'un être aussi odieux et cruel que celui en face de moi et dont je ne m'abaisserai pas à dire le nom me répugne. Je vais profiter de la nuit pour calmer mon dégoût contre le plus abominable sorcier du monde connu. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. »

Il quitta la table et prit le chemin du couloir entre les longues tables des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle, se dirigeant vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Mais, tournant le dos aux autres, il ne vit pas Salazar, furieux de s'être fait insulté de la sorte, se lever à son tour, la main tendue vers lui alors qu'il voyait la plus belle occasion de sa vie de se venger de cet imbécile de lion courageux.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il s'exclama :

« _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

Le voilà, le sortilège de son invention dont il parlait tantôt.

Salazar s'attendait à ce que Godric réagisse. Après tout, il était un fondateur, et l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde magique de l'île de leur époque (avec les trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard). Godric se retournerait brusquement en l'entendant s'écrier ainsi et lèverait un bouclier par un simple charme du Bouclier.

Salazar n'envoyait ce sort de mort que pour le plaisir de voir Godric devoir user de la magie manuelle sans pouvoir se servir de son ridicule bâton magique taillé dans du bois.

Sauf que le sortilège de mort inventé par Salazar ne toucha jamais Godric de dos.

Ce que Salazar n'avait pas prévu – ce que personne ne prévoyait –, c'est qu'Helga, en le voyait lever la main, ne réagisse immédiatement en tenter de l'arrêter en se plaçant devant lui pour le résonner.

Elle prit le sortilège mortel de plein fouet, en direction du cœur.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que tous regardèrent la scène avec effroi. Salazar croisa le regard surpris d'Helga avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Personne ne bougea, personne ne voulait croire en l'horreur qui venait de se produire.

Mais le sort mortel de Salazar, imparfait, avait laissé un dernier souffle de vie à Helga, qui s'entendit dans son cri de douleur lorsqu'elle tomba au sol.

Ce fut juste le temps qu'il fallait à Salazar pour qu'il se précipite vers elle tandis que Godric et Rowena restaient pétrifier sur place, toujours incapables de réagir.

« Rowena ! s'écria Salazar en regardant la directrice de Serdaigle derrière elle. Rowena ! Une potion, un sortilège !... Rowena, je vous en prie, trouvez une solution ! PITIÉ ! »

Jamais le ton employé par Salazar ne parut aussi désemparé et suppliant. Cela ne servait qu'à accentuer la fatalité de la situation actuelle tandis que Rowena, qui semblait avoir repris de ses esprits en entendant le désespoir de Salazar, courût à toute allure vers lui et Helga.

Elle se pencha vers son amie alors que ses yeux, paniqués, montraient une intense concentration, à la recherche d'une solution miracle pour empêcher un drame de se produire.

Mais après quelques secondes où Salazar retient son souffle, un sanglot s'échappa de Rowena, qui secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux : elle ne pouvait rien contre la magie noire dont venait de se servir Salazar.

« Je... je n'ai aucune solution pour contrer un tel sort fatal... admit-elle douloureusement alors qu'elle serra des poings, ses mains tremblantes.

— NON ! »

C'était Godric qui venait de lancer ce cri étranglé. Lui, qui était toujours éloigné des autres, comme si ses pieds étaient incapables de bouger, attrapa sa baguette dans une poche de son manteau et, à la surprise de tous, la pointa vers Salazar, qui grogna :

« Que faites-vous, pauvre fou ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment pour vos absurdités ? Helga est en train de mourir !

— FERMEZ-LÀ, SALAZAR ! »

Le ton de Godric était empli d'une rage sans limite alors qu'il lança à Salazar un regard de haine pure que personne ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Réparez ça ! ordonna furieusement Godric. Vous avez créé ce sort ! Annulez-le, contrez-le ! MAINTENANT ! »

Mais au lieu que Salazar s'exécute, le Serpentard leva la main en direction du courageux sorcier.

« Espèce d'imbécile fini ! N'avez-vous pas compris ? JE NE PEUX PAS L'INVERSER ! »

Il sentit sa main se mettre à trembler mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant de crier :

« JE NE PEUX RIEN ! ET C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, VOUS ET VOS ABSURDITÉS QUI ME DONNEZ ENVIE D'EN FINIR AVEC VOUS !

— MENSONGES, CALOMNIES ! VOUS ÊTES CRUEL, SALAZAR ! RECONNAISSEZ-LE ! REGARDEZ ! VOICI L'ŒUVRE DE VOTRE DEMENCE ! JE VAIS VOUS...

— Helga... »

Les deux hommes se turent aussitôt en entendant la voix de Rowena, qui, ignorant leur dispute et restant silencieuse, était toujours penchée sur son amie qui se mourrait.

Comme si soudainement toute leur colère venait de s'envoler, Salazar et Godric arrêtèrent de se menacer et regardèrent la Poufsouffle avec des yeux remplis de tristesses.

« Mon amie... dit doucement Salazar en attrapant la main d'Helga. Je... je suis tellement désolé...

— Vous faites bien de l'être, déclara froidement Godric en se rapprochant d'eux, restant toujours debout. Cela est votre faute. Vous avez pris la vie d'une innocente dans votre folie.

— Ma folie ? répéta amèrement Salazar. J'essaye juste de vous empêcher de faire une erreur en accordant naïvement votre confiance. J'essaye de vous sauver la vie, figurez-vous !

— Vraiment ? Eh bien regardez où cela nous a mené !

— Cela n'est pas ma faute mais la vôtre ! Si vous...

— Arrêtez cela ! »

Une nouvelle fois, ils furent stoppés dans leur dispute par Rowena, qui leur lança un regard noir plein de reproches.

« Vous vous comportez comme des enfants alors que notre amie est en train de mourir. Quel genre de sorciers êtes-vous ? »

Salazar et Godric eurent la décence de paraitre honteux de leur comportement alors que le silence s'installa. Godric fut le premier à réagir, en regardant le teint blanchâtre d'Helga.

Comme si le simple fait de la regarder le ramenait à la réalité, il éclata en sanglots.

« Faites que cela soit un cauchemar, je vous en supplie... gémit-il à haute voix, la voix chevrotante. Je ne peux y croire ! Helga, vous... vous... »

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, agrippant fortement ses cheveux par les mains.

Salazar contempla son meilleur ami en train de se briser mentalement en face de lui.

Il se tourna vers Helga et posa une main sur son cœur, marmonnant divers sortilèges de guérissons.

« Salazar, que faites-vous ? demanda Rowena. Cela ne sert plus à rien, il n'y a aucune solution pour...

— Je refuse ! s'écria Salazar, surprenant Rowena et Godric avec la ferveur facilement audible dans sa voix. Si j'ai bien appris une chose d'Helga, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner. Alors, même si cela doit se révéler inutile à la fin et que ma détermination est vaine, j'aurais au moins le soulagement d'avoir tout tenté. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir comme ça si je peux tenter de la sauver ! Helga, tenez bon ! Nous trouverons un moyen de vous guérir ! Battez-vous ! »

Comme si ses paroles donnaient un regain d'espoir à Rowena et Godric, ils se mirent tous à imiter Salazar et récitèrent, l'un après l'autre, de nombreux sortilèges destinés à guérir.

Après ce qui parut être des heures interminables mais qui ne fut en réalité que quelques minutes, les fondateurs virent une lueur d'espoir renaitre lorsqu'Helga expira doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrant légèrement.

« Helga ! s'exclama Godric, stupéfait que cette méthode ait fonctionné. Vous avez survécu ! C'est un véritable miracle ! »

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'Helga se mit à sourire tristement, serrant faiblement la main de Salazar.

« Je crains que non, mes amis.

— ... Non ? répéta Godric. M-mais...

— Je... Je sens que c'est la fin.

— Cessez de déblatérer de telles idioties, ordonna sévèrement Salazar, toujours concentrer sur son travail. Vous n'allez pas mourir, pauvre sotte. Vous allez vivre. Cessez d'être si défaitiste sur votre sort. »

Un rire chétif et rauque s'échappa d'Helga.

« Merci de votre sollicitude, Salazar. Mais vous pouvez cesser. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. »

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Salazar sut qu'elle disait vrai.

Alors, fermant brièvement les yeux alors qu'une immense douleur éreinta son cœur, il retira sa main de la poitrine de la fondatrice et, sans oser la regarder, prit la parole :

« Helga... pourquoi vous êtres interposée ? »

Il se força à ne pas réagir lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, Helga sourire.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser une dispute futile vous fâcher, Godric et vous.

— Cela en valait-il la peine ? Regardez-vous. Vous allez en mourir, déclara sombrement Salazar.

— Je le sais. Mais j'accepte ce fait, si j'ai pu vous empêcher de vous entretuer, cette fin me convient. »

Salazar frissonna involontairement.

« Je vous déteste, Helga. Vous et vos stupides idéaux. Je hais votre bonté, votre gentillesse, votre naïveté... Tout ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes ! Regardez où toutes vos qualités vous ont mené ! »

Il sentit la colère monter lorsqu'Helga ria de nouveau à ses paroles.

« Seriez-vous jaloux que je ne me sois pas sacrifiée pour empêcher un sort de vous atteindre, Salazar ? »

Le Serpentard serra des dents et tourna la tête, loin d'Helga. Il ne pouvait même pas la regarder. Cela lui faisait trop mal.

De plus, il se refusait à ce qu'elle voit la tristesse visible sur son visage.

Il crût l'entendre s'adresser à Godric mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré à tenter de calmer ses émotions qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : éclater et le faire tomber dans le désespoir.

Il était Salazar Serpentard : il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Même à la mort d'Helga, dont il était responsable.

« Rowena... vous qui savez tout... la mort est-elle douloureuse ?

— Je... Je n'en sais rien, Helga. La mort reste le plus grand mystère de ce monde, et même moi, je n'en sais rien.

— Dans ce cas, nous nous en assurerons lorsque nous nous reverrons dans l'au-delà. En attendant... serez-vous à mes côtés lorsque la faucheuse viendra ? Je... je crois que j'ai peur de la mort. J'ai peur de mourir.

— Évidemment que je serai à vos côtés. Nous serons tous là pour vous, ma chère amie... »

Godric hocha la tête tandis que Salazar se contenta de ne pas réagir, retournant à regarder la Poufsouffle aux portes de la mort.

Les trois fondateurs autour d'Helga l'observèrent avec inquiétude et une infinie tristesse.

Helga se mourrait.

Et jusqu'à la fin, les Fondateurs de Poudlard restèrent à ses côtés.

.

« En êtes-vous sûr, maitre Salazar ?

— Oui, Merlin. J'ai pris ma décision depuis bien longtemps. Je dois partir.

— Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que Dame Helga voudrait...

— Peut-être, mais elle est morte. Et je suis le plus à même de savoir ce qui doit être fait maintenant. Je n'ai pas peur pour vous, Merlin. Vous êtes un enfant brillant. Continuez d'apprendre aux côtés de Dame Rowena et Sieur Godric et bientôt, vous vous révèlerez probablement comme un sorcier d'exception, peut-être même nous surpassant, nous les Fondateurs de Poudlard.

— Mais vous, maitre ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

— Je n'en sais rien. J'irai probablement voyager par-delà le monde connu.

— Dame Rowena et Sieur Godric seront abattus par votre départ. Selon les rumeurs, Dame Rowena s'est enfermée dans ses appartements et tente de trouver une solution pour ressusciter les morts tandis que Sieur Godric s'est donné pour devoir d'inculquer à chacun de ses élèves les meilleurs techniques de défense magique, quitte à les épuiser à la tâche sans montrer une once de pitié pour eux. Êtes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir les informer vous-même de votre départ qui ne fera qu'ajouter aux peines qu'ils subissent en ce moment ?

— Oui, j'en suis certain. Partir sans leur dire adieu sera moins douloureux que si je devais leur faire face et leur fournir des explications.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Personne ne m'a jamais compris. Sauf pour une exception.

— Une exception ? Qui donc ?

— Helga. Helga Poufsouffle. Voilà pourquoi je dois m'en aller. Le monde n'est pas prêt. Il ne l'est plus depuis sa mort. Helga Poufsouffle, cette sotte au grand cœur et à l'âme charitable, était la seule qui pouvait comprendre mes ambitions démesurées. »

Maintenant qu'elle était morte, plus rien ne le rattachait à Poudlard.

Il en était convaincu : il devait s'en aller.

Qu'importe que l'Histoire ne se trompe sur les raisons de son départ.

Peut-être cela était-il mieux ainsi.

* * *

 **Je crois que je tiens vraiment à ce que tous les fondateurs meurent terriblement. D'abord Salazar avec sa sentence devant la justice magique, et maintenant Helga. Si cela continue, je vais finir avec Godric et Rowena, à ce rythme-là. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... j'espère que ce court texte vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
